


(cross)dress to impress

by voguelight (sulfurus)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Lee Juyeon Has Large Hands, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfurus/pseuds/voguelight
Summary: It's halloween. Everyone's favorite time to dress up sexy and go partying. Except maybe for Lee Juyeon, who's Danny Zuko, a little bit of a doormat, and can't bring himself to take even a single risk. Especially not when it comes to his long term crush, Choi Chanhee, who's dreamlike, popular, and a schoolgirl.Wait, a schoolgirl?It's halloween, Chanhee is wearing a skirt and Juyeon is given a one of a kind chance to level up from being a doormat to being soup du jour, and he'll be damned if he doesn't take it. After all, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, and when life gives you your crush, crossdressing and a little horny, you make... Out?
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 36
Kudos: 370





	(cross)dress to impress

**Author's Note:**

> How do I stop thanking Ellie in every single author's note? Hint: I don't. Thank you Ellie you're an angel and I do love you. Best virgo. I want to dedicate this fic to the chanhee femboy hooters cult. Yall know who you are. Everyone ,please have some crossdressing Chanhee food for your deorny needs.

Juyeon liked to think of himself as a nice guy, although saying it out loud made him sound like an incel. A good guy, then, he thought, cleaning up the trash that Younghoon and Kevin left behind when they were cutting out last minute decorations for the dorm party; at least that’s what his classmates always told him. That he got his heart in the right place. That he was great company, and that he was a wonderful person to be around. That if anything, he was too soft and wonderful and shy. 

Yeah, shy. That was one word to describe what he thought of as being spineless, a doormat and a coward. Someone who can’t bring himself to make a move in any way that even a little bit endangered the status quo he’s so carefully fitted himself into, can’t take a risk, can’t act out. Especially when it came to heart related issues, he thought, and his thoughts drifted away unhelpfully towards the person he felt most spineless about.

Somewhere, behind a couple of walls, Choi Chanhee was most definitely having great fun, talking to his - their - friends, laughing, probably already a beer in. The music was severely muffled, but Juyeon could tell it was monster mash, volume turned up to a ten in the common rooms where the main party was happening. He’d guess everyone probably was playing drinking games and probably trying to impress their peers with tiktok dances while dressed in costumes of varying creativity and, probably, scantiness. Maybe someone wondered where Juyeon was, he thought wishfully, and then brought himself back to earth promptly. Except not Chanhee, probably, who seemed to only pay attention to Juyeon when he ran out of other people to look at.

Juyeon took a look at himself in the glass door, the dark corridor behind them turning them into a mirror. He felt both silly and confident in his greaser costume, silly for dressing up like a character from a 70’s musical, and confident because of all of the words of encouragement he received from Kevin and Jacob the day before. The jeans clung to his ass in the right way, white t-shirt was fitted but not too tight, and his slicked up hair completed the look. Worst came to worst, he thought, he’ll just take off the leather jacket and pretend he came without a costume.

There was nothing left for him to clean, he realized, and no other reason not to go down to where the party was booming, and say hello to his friends. With a sigh, he left the familiar embrace of the storage room and soon enough he found himself intermingling with his friends, all slightly sweaty and smiling wide.

“Yooo!” Eric shouted as soon as their eyes crossed. “My maaan!” 

They went in for a hug, and Juyeon couldn’t help but to stifle a laugh at him. Eric was dressed in all green save for a purple mask across his face.

“What are you? An ugly flower?”

“No, man, I’m a ninja turtle, I’m Donatello!” He was explaining with his hands “But my shell fell apart!”

“Yeah,” Sangyeon laughed and gave him a nudge, “because he made it out of cardboard and left it out on the balcony in rain.”

“How could I have known it’s gonna rain?”

Sangyeon rolled his eyes and began arguing that obviously it was going to rain, it was cloudy all day, but Juyeon wasn’t allowed to watch Zorro and shell-less Donatello argue for much longer. Jacob and Kevin, both dressed in basketball jerseys, surrounded him, an impressive fit considering there were only two of them. Their eyes were sparkling dangerously.

“Well, hello, Juyeon!”

“Have you seen?” Jacob’s good natured, soft voice was sounding suspiciously pointed.

“Seen what?”

“He hasn’t seen,” Kevin gasped. “Oh my god, you’re gonna- just wait.”

“Where is he?” Jacob looked around panicked.

“He was just in the other room,” their rapid-fire conversation reminded Juyeon of Tweedledee and Tweedledum. 

“Who was?” he asked, a nervous knot in his stomach telling him that it’s probably the subject of his affection, also known as Kevin and Jacob’s favorite thing to tease Juyeon about. 

The impish sparkle in Kevin’s eyes intensified, and Juyeon knew that meant his hunch was correct. He started groaning even before he heard the full answer. 

“Chanhee! Your favorite!” Kevin clapped his hands.

Juyeon was desperate to avoid the subject. “What are you guys even supposed to be?”

“Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth, obviously,” Kevin fell for the bait, but Jacob tapped him on the shoulder and clicked his tongue.

“Juyeon. Take this. I promise you’ll thank me later,” he started shoving his beer into Juyeon’s hand.

“Drink, I promise you you’ll be glad, you can’t do this sober,” Kevin helped Jacob guide the solo cup to Juyeon’s mouth and before he knew he was already downing half of it.

Only after Kevin was satisfied with the percentage of the cup emptied was Juyeon allowed to catch a breath and try to process what was going on. 

“What, pray tell, is going on with Chanhee that’s so terrible I need a drink?”

The boys didn’t answer. Instead, Kevin slapped Jacob’s arm, looking somewhere off into the distance, and after Kevin looked over there as well, it was like they started communicating telepathically, because they worked seamlessly together to take the cup out of Juyeon’s hands, turn him around, and point into the distance.

“Can you see him?” Jacob all but shouted into Juyeon’s ear.

It took Juyeon several seconds to find Chanhee in the crowd his friends were pointing to. His pastel pink hair should have been easy to spot, but Juyeon was thrown off by attempting to look for a masculine figure, as, well, Chanhee was very much a guy. What he found instead, however, made him gasp and start choking on air at the same time.

Chanhee was wearing a sailor style schoolgirl uniform, white and pink, perfectly matching his hair. He had thigh high stockings on, white with little bows, ending just below his skirt, leaving only a small portion of his pale thigh to be seen. He had adorable mary-jane booties on too, and from the back he could have fooled anyone about his gender. Hell, even from the front Juyeon wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t just looking at some incredibly similar girl, or simply a beautiful drawing brought to life.

Seconds felt like minutes and Juyeon wasn’t able to turn his head away, not even blink, convinced that if he closes his eyes for even a single moment, everything will disappear. He should engrave this moment in his memory, he thought. Arctic Monkeys playing in the background, dim, blue-tinted light flooding the room. Chanhee laughing, eyebrows knitted together, covering his mouth with his hand, a vision in pink so perfect that it could hardly be real.

He wasn’t allowed to enjoy this picture for much longer, though. Jacob shook him by the shoulders, or maybe it was Kevin, and then someone’s voice echoed in his ear with some encouragement and suddenly he was being pushed right in front of Chanhee.

“Uh,” he was still unable to process what his eyes were telling him he was seeing. Now, he never considered himself to have a crossdressing kink, never considered crossdressing at all, actually. But Chanhee? Somehow, something about Chanhee in a cutesy, girly, pink school uniform made him lose his breath and also the control over his body, his pounding heart cutting every coherent thought in half. It seemed to him that not staring at the boy like a goat staring at a salt lick is going to be the hardest thing he’s attempted in his entire life.

“Hi,” Chanhee looked him up and down. “Zuko.”

Juyeon giggled nervously. A single thought passed through his mind about how silly he was to worry no one would recognize him, and then disappeared to make room for more thoughts about not staring and not stuttering. “Hello.”

Without another word, Chanhee finished whatever drink was in his cup and looked around to put it down somewhere, finally settling on a window’s ledge already littered with cups and bottles. He didn’t bring his eyes up to Juyeon for what felt like eternity. Of course, Juyeon didn’t take his eyes off Chanhee even for a second, enjoying the fact that he could take in his beauty, as he was convinced not many humans were allowed to look at angels from that close up.

“You good?”

Juyeon made an undignified noise in response. That was it, he realized, he was staring and being unbearably awkward and now Chanhee was going to decide he wanted nothing to do with him, except when Juyeon looked up, instead of pity or disgust on Chanhee’s face he saw cautious intrigue.

“Never better,” he answered breathlessly and mentally patted his own back for finally saying something of substance.

“Well, I’m glad.” Chanhee fixed his bangs with a tiny shake of his head, elegant as ever, his porcelain skin almost glowing in the blue light. It was glowing in any light, Juyeon thought. With his smooth complexion, perfectly almond eyes and dainty disposition Chanhee didn’t look real most of the time, and neither did he now, staring holes into the back of Juyeon’s skull right through his eyes.

“Aren’t you hot? In the jacket?” Chanhee pushed on, and Juyeon found it in himself to scratch his neck.

“Kind of?” He barely cared about the state he was in.

Chanhee brought his hand up to his face and bit one of his fingernails slightly as he often would when thinking. Not that Juyeon would know, or anything. “Then you should take it off. No use sitting in a jacket at a party, right?”

Juyeon felt his face burning bright red. Jacob was right to say he wouldn’t be able to do this sober, Juyeon thought, and he was grateful for whatever alcohol the canadian fiends managed to get into his system. Of course it would be no use sitting around in a jacket at a party, and Juyeon realized he must’ve been giving a really weird impression, wearing outerwear inside, deserving of Chanhee's mocking. He took the jacket off promptly.

Chanhee appeared as if he was about to say something again, but he was stopped by a sudden crash and a high pitched screech right next to them.

“Sorrrrryyyyyy!” Changmin looked around guilty, next to his feet what must have been several shattered bottles. The beer from them was trickling in the direction of Chanhee’s shoes, Juyeon noticed. Towards Chanhee’s black shoes and his graceful legs, so slender in his white thighs, his milky skin visible through them, and oh god he was staring again. Chanhee didn’t seem to notice, he told himself up, when he finally forced his eyes to snap up and away.

“Let’s get out of here,” Chanhee said quietly, and Juyeon thought he heard wrong.

“Huh?” He wasn’t able to force much more out of himself when Chanhee grabbed him by the wrist and led them out of the common rooms. They went through a short corridor, into a roofed patio, and then a few steps down into the proper outside where between the trees, music was barely audible.

Chanhee held onto Juyeon’s wrist a tiny bit longer than absolutely necessary, for which Juyeon was grateful. They ultimately parted, though, and Chanhee looked at him with an uncertain expression.

“The music was so loud inside. Hard to talk," he explained himself as the door closed behind him, as if Juyeon was asking for an explanation in the first place. Honestly, he was just glad to get a moment alone with the other boy, as that happened less often than he would have liked it to.

“Yeah, I don’t necessarily need to listen to Ariana Grande at quite that volume.” The cool autumn air forced Juyeon to remember there were other things in this world than just Chanhee and his halloween getup. You know, like the wind. Or the moon.

“Yeah,” Chanhee sighed, and looked Juyeon up and down intently. “So. Danny Zuko, huh? Didn’t know you liked old musicals.”

“Sandy!” Juyeon gave his best impression, and then prepared to cringe at himself. Fortunately, Chanhee didn’t cringe, and laughed instead, scrunching his nose and covering his mouth with his hand. A wave of familiar fondness shot through Juyeon’s body and straight into his heart. With his mouth dry, he willed himself to speak when Chanhee stopped giggling. “Honestly, I just didn’t know what else to make a costume out of…” Juyeon revealed, embarrassed about his choice yet again. "Kevin suggested my old jacket and hair gel, and yeah.”

"Makes sense," Chanhee nodded. Kevin was a known musical lover. “But why don't you wear this jacket anymore?”

"It's kind of old fashioned, I guess." Juyeon shrugged. "And you are…” he started, and then trailed off. Well, he had no idea what Chanhee was supposed to be, other than drop dead gorgeous.

“Just a schoolgirl,” the boy fixed his hair with an indifferent emotion. “Wasn’t sure what to wear, either.”

The story didn’t entirely add up in Juyeon’s head, but he didn’t know how to question Chanhee about it. Since when did not knowing what to wear result in what looked like an otaku’s wet dream? Did he just happen to keep a schoolgirl costume in his closet? Maybe he stole it from a sister? Did Chanhee have a sister? No, he only had a brother… The feeling of an intense gaze burning into his head stopped Juyeon’s train of thoughts, and he turned his head to face the culprit.

Chanhee was looking at him with an intense expression, the meaning of which Juyeon could not understand. He attempted to analyse it for a second, but immediately got lost in the sight that was Chanhee. Right next to his scalp he had a tiny bit of roots showing, a black shadow on an otherwise pink mane, which Juyeon thought to be incredibly charming. In the fluorescent light of a street lamp, his skin looked almost completely white, washed out of any contrast between where his legs ended and stockings started, or where his forearms crossed over the white fabric of his uniform, as he rubbed his exposed arms. 

Chanhee was rubbing his exposed arms, Juyeon realized. Right, the air was pretty chilly. He didn’t mind it, even without the jacket on, but Chanhee in his skirt must have been feeling it quite a bit. He decided to ignore the flips his stomach made at Chanhee and skirt being in one sentence together in favor of doing something useful.

“Are you cold?” He asked, and didn’t wait for an answer before holding the jacket out in Chanhee's direction. When the boy didn’t take it immediately, looking at the piece of leather with a slightly bewildered expression, Juyeon felt a sudden spurt of courage rise up in him. Before he had the time to think and stop himself, he put the jacket on Chanhee’s shoulders, straightening it a little and making sure it’s not gonna fall off the boy.

“Thanks,” Chanhee whispered, and suddenly, Juyeon realized they were a little closer than he thought they would be, expecting an arms distance, not a half-embrace. But then again, he didn’t really think at all before putting his jacket on Chanhee, nor did he before grabbing the lapels on Chanhee’s shoulders and pulling him ever so slightly closer as an excuse to straighten the leather. His breath stopped in his throat as he struggled to not look down at Chanhee’s lips and make everything awkward.

It felt like several minutes passed before he managed to let go, looked away and sat down on the stairs. He tried to reason with himself that it’s not the first and preferably not the last time he got to be up close and personal with Chanhee, but his skin was still buzzing from underneath. A metallic taste in his mouth told him that something was different this time. He attempted to dismiss the thought and instead focus on Chanhee, who was now standing in front of him.

“Will you be fine? I’d hate you to get a cold and then miss your exams.” There was genuine concern in Chanhee’s voice. Juyeon waved a hand dismissively.

“I don’t get cold easily, don’t worry,” he reassured the boy truthfully. If anything, Chanhee’s very presence was probably keeping Juyeon warm. 

“Well, if you do get cold then just tell me. I’ll come up with a way to keep you warm.” Chanhee teased harmlessly, but Juyeon’s unhelpful mind reached to find an innuendo in it.

“Like what?” He heard himself saying, and immediately hoped for the world to collapse under him and eat him alive for that cheesy, disgusting line. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Chanhee didn’t respond to that, taking his eyes off of Juyeon and looking off into the distance. Maybe he didn’t hear it, Juyeon wondered as Chanhee made his way over and sat next to Juyeon on the stairs.

“I really like halloween, you know,” he confessed all of a sudden. For a second, Juyeon calculated his response in order to make the least of a fool out of himself, but then decided to just say whatever. After all, if Chanhee was to be weirded out, he already would be weirded out. Juyeon figured he didn’t have much to lose anymore.

“You like to dress up, right?” Only after muttering that out loud, he realized the context might have been just a little off, considering what Chanhee was wearing. “Ah, I mean like… You always dress well. Makes sense you’d dress fancy for a costume.”

“Well, I mean…” Chanhee was fiddling with his own fingers. “I just dress up cause I like to look good.”

“You certainly do look good,” with that, Juyeon let the last of his pride hang out in the air. There it was, the bravest he knew how to be in front of Chanhee. A casual compliment. He finally let himself look at the boy, making peace with the possibility that he’s just going to start stuttering again.

Chanhee met his eyes with just enough of a tilt in his smirk for Juyeon to recognize he’s going to get teased. “Like, everyday? Or in this?”

“Uhm,” he wasn’t sure how to answer. If he said that he meant the skirt, would Chanhee take it as Juyeon doesn’t think his fashion sense is good on the other days? But if he said that he meant everyday, what if Chanhee understood that as disapproval for his costume?

“Forget it, I’m just teasing you,” it was Chanhee’s turn to look away and wave a hand dismissively. Juyeon felt like he somehow failed a test. Bile rose up in his stomach to swallow up all the butterflies that began floating there, and he thought he might have to actually run away. He didn’t, though, and instead he allowed himself to take a long look at the boy next to him.

Chanhee wasn’t all that much shorter than himself, he thought, so why did he seem so petite, almost drowning in Juyeon’s jacket? The sight made Juyeon’s head spin, leading him down a well known train of thoughts. Like, for example, just how much bigger his hands were from Chanhee’s dainty ones, how they would look in Chanhee’s hair, on his waist, on his hips and grabbing and pulling and tugging and he was lost in a labyrinth of lust as he often would be.

Usually, though, he’d go down that rabbit hole alone, before falling asleep or after waking up, or even in the shower, and not when he was sitting directly in front of the object of his fantasies. Usually, he’d just open his eyes and look around his empty dorm room, and pull himself back to reality. This time however, there was no easy escape. Not if he looked down at Chanhee’s thighs peeking out from underneath the pink skirt, not if he looked up and into his magnetizing, bottomless eyes.

“Is it comfortable?” Juyeon found himself saying the first thing that came to his mind just to break the chain of his thoughts, and then immediately regretting it. 

“What, the skirt?” Chanhee crossed his legs, drawing Juyeon’s attention down. He was pretty sure that if he wanted to avoid staring, he had to look in the completely opposite direction, or perhaps up at the sky. Nothing else was safe.

“Y-yeah.”

“I like it. It’s very breezy and spacey.” He uncrossed his legs and then crossed them again, this time the other one on top, and his skirt slid lower and lower, revealing more of his skin. Any thought of not staring slipped Juyeon’s mind.

He’s never seen that much of a thigh on a guy before, he realized, at least not on a clothed one, one that wasn’t in his bedroom or in the lockers, and he was unable to stop looking. He could see the soft curve of Chanhee’s thigh changing slightly, from taught muscle to soft tissue. Just briefly considering what putting his mouth on that place could feel like made his mouth dry with anticipation, and it took him several moments to understand Chanhee’s words.

There was no way he was wearing boxers underneath that skirt if Juyeon wasn’t seeing them already. Chanhee was breezy. Was he not wearing… Was he going... The possibility alone made Juyeon short-circuit.

“A-are you…” He was trying to ask Chanhee if he was wearing underwear, he realized, feeling light-headed with embarrassment, and promptly shut up. He forced himself to finally, finally look up, and when he looked Chanhee in the eyes, he saw something dark there that made him shiver.

“You want to see for yourself?”

Juyeon couldn’t process what was being said to him.

“See.. what? I don’t think I’ll-” he wanted to sutter out that he won’t fit into Chanhee’s clothes, but it must have been the wrong thing to say because Chanhee gave him one of his trademark brow scrunches of disappointment. Juyeon swallowed heavily, praying that he didn’t imagine the good-natured smile dancing faintly on Chanhee’s lips, softening the edge of the embarrassment that cut into him. Without that, he’d be chopped.

“There’s so much space up there,” Chanhee continued on as if Juyeon was still a part of the conversation, and not just a red-faced mess. 

“You should just,” He reached out and grabbed Juyeon’s wrist again, second time this evening, this time setting his veins on fire. Confidently, he put Juyeon’s hand on his thigh, right where the skirt exposed most of it, so high up that his thumb barely reached the thigh-highs. “Just see for yourself.”

Juyeon was pretty sure that he must have gotten a heart attack with how hard it was beating. There were two options, he realized briefly in his paralyzed state. Either he takes his hand away, runs away, and possibly never gets a chance to touch the object of his affection like that again, or he just goes along with whatever madness is happening and regrets it later. The choice was obvious. 

Barely breathing, he slid his hand further and further up Chanhee’s leg, desperate to remember just how heavenly smooth it felt to his touch, moving as slowly as he could muster, and yet still going too fast for his liking. He was far up Chanhee’s hip, his hand entirely hidden under the fabric of the skirt when his fingers encountered some lacy resistance.

Panties.

Chanhee was wearing lacy panties. 

Shock and arousal fought for control over Juyeon until arousal finally won, making him whine shortly, and he felt himself getting embarrassingly hard in his jeans. He snapped his eyes up to Chanhee’s face, expecting to see a look of discomfort or maybe disgust, or even amusement at a funny joke, convinced that there’s no possible way he was really, actually being allowed to feel up Chanhee’s underwear like that. Instead, he saw a look of determination unlike anything else he’s ever seen on the man before.

The air between them was tense, thick, filled with electricity so palpable Juyeon could swear he felt the hair on his nape stand up straight. Had someone poisoned him that very moment, he wouldn’t have noticed, already dizzy and feverish with Chanhee, Chanhee, Chanhee.

“God, I can’t do this,” their eye contact broke when Chanhee lunged forward and put his lips on Juyeons, his hands on Juyeon’s jaw, neck, back. His heart stopped, and the second stretched out into a hesitant infinity where all of his neurons were too overwhelmed to relay to him that what’s happening is reality. When they did, a wave came crashing over Juyeon, flipping a switch in him that he didn’t even know he had.

One of his hands he tangled in Chanee’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, opening his mouth hand inviting the man in. The other he hooked around Chanhee’s knee and pulled him into his lap, barely any force required, as Chanhee was eager to straddle him and trap him even further within his arms. There was only lust on his mind, pulling all of his senses together and trapping him until all he could feel was Chanhee, all he could think of was the kiss, and the only way he could breathe was if Chanhee’s lips were on his. In that moment, nothing else mattered to Juyeon, only to make the moment last forever.

“Fuck,” Chanhee hissed into the kisses and pressed his chest against Juyeon’s, arching his back and sticking his hips out. Juyeon’s hands immediately traveled to Chanhee’s ass, savouring the smooth expanse, fingers climbing underneath the delicate fabric of his underwear. It made Chanhee gasp even more, and like a chain reaction, Juyeon felt his grip tightening on the boy's buttocks until he knew he was leaving fingernail marks, and in return felt the tugging at his hair intensify twofold.

“I can’t fucking believe I’m begging you,” Chanhee parted away from Juyeon’s mouth but leaned back into his touch. “Please, just tonight, just once, fuck me,”

Unable to stand being parted from Chanhee even for that long, Juyeon immediately put his lips on Chanhee’s neck, kissing, licking, sucking wherever he could reach, savoring the taste and texture and promising himself to never forget it.

“Just tonight,” he breathed out against Chanhee’s pulse, raw and hungry. “That’s more than I could ever ask for.”

Chanhee jerked his hips in response and pushed himself forward, ass flush against Juyeon’s clothed dick. Even that much contract felt heavenly to him, and he tried to buck his hips to make their bodies meet further despite his position not really making that possible. He allowed his hands to roam all over Chanhee’s body, desperate to remember every curve, to take it all in and tuck away in the safest corner of his memory, so he can forever remember what it feels like to embrace the absolute. 

Juyeon’s teeth managed to find Chanhee’s Adam’s apple, and he turned sideways to suck on it better. He must have done something right, he thought, for when he did, Chanhee moaned embarrassingly loud, covering his own mouth almost immediately. The way his throat bobbed up and down as he swallowed down his own voice made Juyeon even more thirsty. If Chanhee asked, he would fuck the boy right there, on the patio, in the autumn wind, uncaring if anyone catches them.

Suddenly, his lips were empty and Chanhee was getting off him. Before Juyeon caught on, he was already being pulled up by his shirt and then by his hand. 

"My room, now, or I'm gonna explode," there was an edge in Chanhee's voice that Juyeon hadn't even imagined before. Sure, Chanhee was often demanding, confident, expecting, but never quite this desperate. Their hands were squeezed tight together as Juyeon was being pulled by Chanhee one more time. 

All of the events of the past minute or five caught up to Juyeon in a brutal wave. He wasn't sure what feeling to focus on, impatience, disbelief or expectation, so like always, his brain bypassed all of the good things and went straight to the bitterness. Just tonight, he thought. Chanhee's words, not his.

Chanhee just got drunk-horny, he was the one to find him, so now he was graciously being given the title of soup du jour and allowed one night in paradise. And there went Juyeon, everyone's favorite doormat, agreeing to that because it didn't matter that he wanted more, he was going to get what was being given to him and not complain. Chanhee probably didn't want more, just one night, and Juyeon was gonna give him that. Right? 

Juyeon shook his head, glad that Chanhee wasn't looking at him to witness his internal conflict and instead was focused on leading to his room as fast as he could without running. But what if he could have more? If he was soup du jour tonight, maybe he could be soup du jour every night. Maybe if the sex was good enough he could convince Chanhee to at least fuck him again, and then if he did well enough he would agree to go on a date, and then Juyeon realized how fucking ridiculous that thought process was and stopped himself. 

He didn't really have the time to think of anything else, because Chanhee reached what must have been his room and started opening the door. Right, he realized. Soup du jour he was going to be, and he was going to take all he could out of the experience, and worry about the details later.

They got in. Chanhee was attempting to lock the door and put Juyeon’s jacket away somewhere reasonable, but Juyeon decided that the piece of leather didn’t really matter, neither did turning on the light. Instead, he grabbed Chanhee by the waist and pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together until he was sure Chanhee was going to feel his erection flush against his ass, his fingers almost wrapped closed around Chanhee’s tiny middle. 

“You’re so fucking tiny,” he whispered into Chanhee’s ear before nibbling on his earlobe. He felt like if he pressed himself close enough to Chanhee, in the darkness of the dorm room, they could become one.

“Yes, god, more,” Chanhee moaned back, melting like putty into Juyeon’s hands. He tried to brace himself against a wall, but with how hard Juyeon was grasping him by the hips, he was barely scratching the plaster with his fingertips. 

Juyeon allowed one of his hands to travel up Chanhee’s body, sneaking underneath his top and scratching the way up from the navel right until the collarbones. He could feel his hand span over Chanhee’s entire chest, thumb on one nipple, pinky on the other, and it made his cock throb in his trousers. Immediately, he felt Chanhee move his hips impatiently, skirt riding up from between them and wrinkling into a pink mess. As he pressed Chanhee further into him, the man’s neck was right by his mouth, and he didn’t think twice before putting his mouth on it.

“You’ll leave marks,” Chanhee stuttered out, but contrary to his words, he reached his hand up and behind his head to tangle his fingers in Juyeon’s hair and press him closer.

“Can’t I? Just a few?” Juyeon thought to himself that he's probably already left some, but he wanted to leave more. Especially where everyone would see it. Just a reminder, he thought to himself, for when they’re done and he'll want to look at Chanhee and remember it wasn’t all a dream.

“I-you’ll…” Chanhee couldn’t finish, not when Juyeon licked a wet stripe up his neck. The tactic must have changed his mind, because as soon as his breathing calmed down a little, he breathed out a bleak “Ah what the hell, mark away,” and curled his fingers tighter into Juyeon’s hair.

Juyeon wanted to sink his teeth into Chanhee’s neck immediately, but stopped himself with all the effort he could muster. Instead, he planted wet, open-mouthed kisses from Chanhee’s earlobe to his shoulder and then back again, and only when he had Chanhee literally whimpering under his touch did he allow himself to use some teeth and suck. Chanhee’s legs trembled under him and he almost fell down, but Juyeon quickly readjusted his grip so that he could support Chanhee better, one hand on his collarbones and the other one on his thigh.

“Bed! Bed…” Juyeon was about to sneak his hand into Chanhee’s underwear when the boy exploded and started wiggling away from under his touch. Regrettably, he let him go.

“Yes, bed,” he agreed and stumbled further into Chanhee’s room, trying to toe off his shoes on the way. It took him a second, and when he finished, Chanhee was already on his bed, taking something out of the drawer of his night stand - condoms, Juyeon realised. He was really, really thankful for Chanhee’s resourcefulness, as he himself did not think to bring anything other than his cellphone with him. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he had anything else than vaseline in his own nightstand’s drawers. 

Thinking about his phone made him realize that a rectangle in his pocket will soon be a very annoying hindrance, so he took it out and put it onto the nightstand. The logical next step would be to get on the bed, but before that command filtered from his foggy brain to his trembling limbs, he was being grabbed by the loops of his pants.

“Can I?” Chanhee asked, but his fingers were already working on unbuckling Juyeon’s belt. There was a shadow of a flush on his face, and he wasn’t really looking Juyeon in the eye, focusing on palming his dick through the denim instead.

“Yes, god yes, please, yes.” Juyeon had to stop himself from affirming further as it sure would have been awkward. He hardly cared, though, his heart going into overdrive at the very thought of Chanhee’s lips, hands, fingers on him. 

Chanhee wasted no time, unfastening Juyeon’s belt and undoing his zipper almost frantically quickly. The jeans were pulled so taught against his erection that it was almost difficult to pull his cock out, but Chanhee succeeded nevertheless, only lowering the trousers and briefs as far as was absolutely necessary before he wrapped his hands around the shaft.

Juyeon immediately threw his head back and let out what he knew to be an embarrassing grunt. For all of the times he imagined Chanhee’s delicate, shapely hands wrapped around his cock, the real thing was far above anything he ever came up with. He squeezed his hands into fists awkwardly, not knowing what to do with them, feeling like he shouldn’t be putting them on Chanhee, but as soon as Chanhee started moving, one of his hands immediately flew up to his mouth to muffle his noises.

Chanhee was working his hands slowly, thumbing the precum beading up on the head of Juyeon’s cock and spreading it further down his shaft in twisting motions. There was a certain amount of shyness in the way he licked his lips before placing them right on the very tip. Then, he let his tongue out, working it against the underside of Juyeon’s dick, wetting it thoroughly before taking more of it into his mouth, eyelids fluttering closed, all tentativeness immediately forgotten.

Chanhee’s lips seemed far too small to be stretched perfectly around Juyeon’s dick, and yet somehow he fit quite a bit more than just the tip into his mouth. The wet heat filled Juyeon’s mind with barbed wire and electricity, and when Chanhee hollowed out his mouth, sucking, he all but bent forward, bucking into Chanhee’s mouth in his lustful haze.

With a wet, sloppy sound, Chanhee pulled off his dick.

“Don’t worry, the neighbors are all at the party downstairs,” his hot breath on Juyeon’s dick felt as intense as a punch to the gut. Only after several seconds Juyeon realized that Chanhee was referring to how he was biting into his own hand to stay quiet.

“O-okay,” he responded, breathless, and tried to wipe his hand off on his jeans, but Chanhee grabbed his hand instead and brought it up to his mouth.

With his tongue, Chanhee traced the two semi circles of indents Juyeon left on the side of his thumb, pressing wet kisses to the surface of his skin and wetting it thoroughly. It was an extreme sensation, Chanhee’s soft, hot tongue against the sensitive bitemarks, making Juyeon gasp and his cock twitch in excitement, even if it lasted just for a moment. Chanhee slipped off the bed and onto his knees, and instead of letting go of Juyeon’s hand, brought it to the back of his own neck, into his hair, pushing on Juyeon’s fingers until they were curled.

“Grab me,” Chanhee whispered, finally lifting his eyes to Juyeon’s face. He was blushing so deeply Juyeon could see it even in the dim light, and between the strands of his pink hair, where their fingers were intertwined, Juyeon could just barely make out the shape of the cross on Chanhee’s pinky.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Juyeon heard himself whispering back. It was true, he was worried he’ll lose control and just recklessly fuck into Chanhee’s mouth as soon as he is given the chance. 

Chanhee laughed quietly, leaving Juyeon’s hand there in his hair and returning his attention entirely to Juyeon’s cock. “You won’t,” he murmured, before taking into his mouth as much of Juyeon’s length as he could.

Juyeon didn’t have to be told twice. He allowed his fingers to curl against Chanhee’s scalp, and yet still willing himself to not press down with all of his force. The other hand he tangled in the fabric of Chanhee’s uniform, not caring that he’s wrinkling it beyond reason. All that mattered was Chanhee’s mouth on his cock, Chanhee’s hand on the backs of his thighs, Chanhee’s hair between his fingers.

Tentatively, Juyeon bucked his hips into Chanhee’s mouth in a gentle, rocking motion. The boy took it well, relaxing his jaw and breathing through his nose. The air wafted against the base of Juyeon’s dick and made his vision go black. He felt like he might lose his mind just from this, Chanhee sucking him off in his dorm room, asking Juyeon to fuck his throat, before he actually gets the chance to do so. But his body was on fire, and he was rocking his hips over and over again, into Chanhee’s perfect, reddened lips, into the softness of his throat, not even caring about the grunts slipping out of his mouth.

After a harsher push, Chanhee gagged and coughed a little, and Juyeon provided no resistance against him pulling his head back, but the boy didn’t even take the cock out of his mouth fully before going down on it again. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes, but he squeezed them shut and moved his head even when Juyeon wasn’t moving, trying to take in more, flattening his tongue further, sucking harder. There wasn’t much left for Juyeon to do except give into the feeling, allow Chanhee to choke himself on his cock and wipe the tears from his eyes with the one hand he wasn’t tangling in the pink locks.

It was as if that motion set something off in Chanhee, because he pressed himself closer into Juyeon’s crotch, his nose hitting right into Juyeon’s trimmed pubes. Juyeon squeezed on his hair tighter, overwhelmed. He stumbled in his rhythm, but quickly found it again, fucking into Chanhee’s mouth as he moved in closer, the wet sounds getting louder and louder, only interrupted by Chanhee’s heavy breathing and his own incoherent moans. With every push, he could feel the resistance of Chanhee’s body, he could feel his fingers going numb against Chanhee’s skull. It was maddening in the same way bungee jumping was, leaving him both weightless and heavy, the world spinning around him as he falls. The coil in his stomach was getting tighter and tighter, and he barely found it in himself to pull away, especially when the rhythm was so perfect, and Chanhee’s hands were so hot on his ass, curling in anticipation of more.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he knew he was sounding pathetic when he slowed down his rhythm. Chanhee didn’t stop moving, though, and Juyeon had to resort to physically pulling him off by his hair.

As soon as his dick was out of Chanhee’s mouth, the boy started breathing heavily as if he’d just run a marathon. He looked up at Juyeon with the slightest bit of annoyance in his otherwise well-fucked face, but then his eyelids fell closed again. With the way he leaned into Juyeon’s touch still present on the side of his face, Juyeon found it extremely hard to remember why he stopped in the first place.

“I don’t want to come just yet,” he grunted, and then cleared his throat, discovering his voice to have gone coarse.

“Why?” Chanhee complained, wiping his swollen, slick lips against Juyeon’s hand. He didn’t mind.

“Want to fuck you,” Juyeon confessed, and helped wipe the rest of the saliva off Chanhee’s chin. There was a lot of it, and his dick twitched like stupid against his stomach. He only had half the mind to be embarrassed about it.

Finally, Chanhee opened his eyes with a flutter and some difficulty. He looked directly into Juyeon’s eyes when he announced in a sore voice, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re up to it again.”

At first Juyeon wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, his heart still hammering in his chest from the intensity of sensations and brain foggy with lust, but then Chanhee was licking a stripe from the shaft of his dick all the way until the very tip, and he got the message. God, was it difficult for him not to just fold in half and collapse like a limp puppet.

This time, when Chanhee wiggled his head to get a better fit and to get the entirety of Juyeon’s cock in his mouth, his eyes were wide open, two black holes pulling on Juyeon’s heart and asking him to give up his sanity. So he did, both of his hands tangled pathetically in Chanhee’s pink hair, he heard himself whimper out of control as he pressed Chanhee closer, rocked his hips harder, chased his release knowing that it’s going to come sooner than he would like it to.

One of Juyeon’s messy thrusts must have hit a sensitive spot in the back of Chanhee’s throat, because he started gagging again. Juyeon allowed him to pull away, spit still connecting his mouth to the tip of Juyeon’s dick as he coughed but kept his mouth open, his tongue out. The mere sight would have been enough to bring Juyeon over the edge even if he wasn’t so impossibly close already.

Without a warning, the burning heat in his abdomen pooled and squeezed and shook him violently, and with a grunt, he came. First few drops of cum dropped onto Chanhee’s outstretched tongue, but the rest splattered across his face, landing on his cheek, eyelashes, even in his hair. 

“Oh god,” Juyeon whimpered weakly, letting go of Chanhee’s hair and trying to get himself together as if his vision wasn’t still spotty with the intensity of his orgasm. “I’m so sorry.”

Chanhee was still coughing when he let go, eyes now squeezed shut with the danger of spunk getting into them if he does otherwise.

“I didn’t think you’d…” He started, but then waved his hand and reached over to the nightstand, feeling for something, presumably tissues. Even with his nose scrunched up in indignation, and even though Juyeon felt terrible about not warning Chanhee at all, he caught himself thinking that the sperm only added to his doll-like features, turning him into a vision of sin and a wet dream.

Having no idea where the tissues were, or for that matter, where towels would be, Juyeon could only think of one other thing he could use to wipe Chanhee off of his embarrassing mishap. With one move, he pulled his t-shirt off himself and grabbed the area that was least sweaty. As he used it to wipe away at Chanhee’s face, the boy winced in surprise, but then relaxed and allowed Juyeon to do the job.

“I’m so sorry, really,” he repeated when he was done wiping the spunk off Chanhee’s eyelid. With his eyes still closed Chanhee grabbed the shirt from Juyeon’s hands and wiped away at his face some more, and Juyeon let go, because what else do you do when your crush is visibly uncomfortable with having your cum on his face? Tuck your still wet cock back into your underwear, maybe, he thought, and so he did.

“Should have warned me or something,” Chanhee complained, and only then properly looked at Juyeon. A series of expressions flashed through his face, each lasting less than half a second, and then he looked at the fabric in his hands, and cleared his throat.

“Sorry again,” Juyeon muttered.

“It’s fine,” Chanhee cleared his throat and fiddled with the shirt in his hands, as if trying to make sure that it’s really a shirt. “I was just surprised.”

A second or two passed in which Juyeon felt himself grow increasingly awkward, unsure of what to do with himself or what to say. Fortunately it seemed that Chanhee had no such dilemmas, because he pulled himself back onto the single bed.

“Well?” He eyed Juyeon up and down. “Come on.”

The whites of Chanhee’s eyes were a little bit darker with how he teared up just before, making his pupils stand out even more against his light skin. The only other dark spots on his face were his lips, abused and swollen and making Juyeon want to kiss Chanhee senseless, until he couldn’t breathe, until Juyeon forgot what it was like to not have his lips and hands and thoughts all occupied by the same person.

It was like the aura between them changed, or maybe it only did for Juyeon, because as he leaned down to press a kiss to Chanhee’s lips, he wasn’t desperate anymore. He was entranced, slow and methodical in the way he ran his tongue against the back of Chanhee’s teeth, the roof of his mouth, the underside of his tongue. Then, Chanhee was pulling him closer with deliberate, drawn out touches, and Juyeon was sure it was not just him who felt the static in the air shift.

He obeyed Chanhee’s tugs, as he always did, and let himself be sat down on the bed and then straddled. The operation required him to move himself all the way against the headboard, and when he did, Chanhee placed himself comfortably in his lap, not close enough to be directly on top of Juyeon’s clothed dick but close enough for the hem of his skirt to brush against Juyeon’s abdomen. With their new position Juyeon had to angle his head up a little to continue the kisses, and he didn’t mind it one bit, especially not when it gave Chanhee enough room to roam his hands over Juyeon’s chest, scratching all the way from his collarbones to his pelvis.

“God, you’re fit,” he commented between more kisses, voice as frustrated as it was aroused.

“Thank you?” Juyeon was glad to hear the phrase, something about a plan to be a delicious soup du jour in order to become a fixed position on the menu ringing in his mind, but the thoughts were swiftly abandoned. He could hardly remember why that mattered. Chanhee was there, in his arms, and he wanted everything he could get, consequences be damned.

He grabbed the hem of Chanhee’s skirt and after some fumbling, found the place where it was buttoned and zippered up. He attempted to unbutton it, but since he was unwilling to pull away from where he was sucking a hickey into Chanhee’s neck and get a proper look, it was proving difficult.

“What are you doing?” Chahee all but moaned, and with the way Juyeon’s lips were pressed against the base of his throat, he could feel the vibrations of each word.

“Trying to take it off. I want to see you.”

Chanhee breathed heavily, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t move to facilitate easier removal of the skirt either, just hovering in place nervously as if paused, his face invisible to Juyeon.

“Can I?” Juyeon murmured when he didn’t get a response. 

“Are you sure?” Chanhee stuttered, and Juyeon felt his eyebrows rising up. Nervousness didn’t suit Chanhee, especially not in this situation.

“Of course,” he pressed his mouth to Chanhee’s collarbone, softly, as if he had all of the time in the world to leave a thousand more kisses. “You’re fucking perfect, how could I not want to see you?”

The last thing Juyeon expected in return was a nervous chuckle. The fact that Chanhee didn’t respond to compliments like a cat does to pets combined with his nervousness rang alarm bells in Juyeon’s head. He pulled away from the boy’s cleavage and attempted to look him in the eye.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Their eyes met instantly, and the hesitation he saw in Chanhee’s shaking pupils made him dry swallow. A few heavy seconds passed before Chanhee finally spoke up.

“I don’t want you to be disappointed,” his voice was barely above a whisper.

Even considering that he could be in any way shape or form disappointed by Chanhee made zero sense in Juyeon’s mind. He shook his head, though, and tried to put himself in Chanhee’s perspective.

“I mean, if you’re feeling insecure, you don’t have to undress, but--” 

“It’s not that,” Chanhee interrupted him, tsking. It never felt very good to be on the receiving end of Chanhee’s eye roll, Juyeon thought, but at least that was more Chanhee-like behavior than half-whispered worries. 

“Then what?”

In an instant, the vulnerable Chanhee from before was gone, and his aloof demeanor for dealing with unpleasantries took control over his expression. It baffled Juyeon for a second, but when Chanhee looked him in the eye, he figured the man needed it to protect his pride from whatever he was about to say.

“I know you don’t really like guys, so I don’t want you to get all disappointed and go soft on me when you see a dick.” The cold mask must have worked, because Chanhee delivered the sentence with no shame or stutters. Juyeon, however, started stuttering pure nonsense.

“I- Wh- Uhh, a di-- Umm…?” He had to take a deep breath to gather his wits. “And where did you hear that?”

Chanhee shrugged. Juyeon wondered briefly if he was aware that he started pouting. “I figured. You never hook up with guys. I heard you rejected Jaehyun, too.”

It took all of Juyeon’s strength and then some not to start hitting his head against the headboard or worse yet, burst out laughing.

“Chanhee, I’m gay,” he answered shortly looking through the aloof mask, straight into Chanhee’s heart. “If I didn’t find a dick under there I’d be honestly kind of disappointed, but I guess I could deal with anything, if it was for you.” He felt himself saying more than he intended to, and based on the way Chanhee’s eyes widened he wasn’t sure if he should have. But there was no stopping now, Juyeon thought.

Soup du jour be damned. Permanent fixture on the menu be damned. These were all just other names for a doormat, he realized, and if he ever wanted to stop being a doormat, this was the best chance he was ever going to get. After all, spineless people can’t play all in. 

“And yes, good catch, I never hooked up with anyone, much less Jaehyun. I guess I was too hung up on one particular person to care about other guys.”

He grabbed one of Chanhee’s hands from where he was clutching the hem of his skirt, and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the fingers softly. Chanhee swallowed audibly.

“Who?” He asked, but Juyeon had a feeling he already knew the answer.

“You.”

Juyeon made sure to look right into Chanhee’s eyes as he confessed. The edifice of indifference Chanhee built on his face crumbled slowly and morphed into a look so tender, hopeful and adoring it would still come up in Juyeon’s dreams years later. Before he had a chance to speak up, there were lips on lips again, Chanhee’s hands cupping his face and soft whimpers uttered into his mouth.

“I thought--” Chanhee was trying to kiss Juyeon and talk at the same time. It wasn’t working out. “So dumb…”

Juyeon decided to help him speak by breaking the kiss and just busying himself kissing Chanhee’s collarbones. Chanhee embraced him almost erratically, pressing him closer and away from the headboard, tangling his fingers in Juyeon’s hair. Juyeon wasn’t sure if the frantic heartbeat he was hearing was his own or Chanhee’s.

“I’m so fucking stupid,” Chanhee mewled. “No, you’re so fucking stupid, you’re an idiot, you--” His whines were interrupted bu Juyeon biting his shoulder, at which he let out a moan, but he swiftly resumed.

“I wasted so much time, we could have been doing this months ago--”

Now it was Juyeon’s turn to pause the action by hovering in place. Chanhee must have noticed, because he loosened the grip on his hair and started petting his head instead. 

“Excuse me?” Juyeon angled his head up, Chanhee’s tight embrace not allowing him to pull away any further. One and one were starting to add up in his head, but he refused to put them together and say two, fearful he’ll jump to conclusions and land on his neck. “What are you trying to say?”

There was a soft smile on Chanhee’s still swollen lips, curling his eyes into crescents and warming his face. “That I’ve been hung up on you, too.”

Juyeon wasn’t sure if his heart wasn’t magicked out of his body, because it skipped so many beats it could have as well stopped working altogether. 

“What?” He asked, giddy with the revelation but still in disbelief. “But… Months?”

Chanhee punched him lightly on the back. “Don’t say that, it’s embarrassing.”

“Months?” Juyeon repeated with a huge smile. Chanhee’s hits didn’t hurt, so he didn’t care he received a few more.

“Shut up, oh my god, maybe I started crushing on you after your performance at the summer festival,” Chanhee was looking away again, turning his head and pouting as if he really should be embarrassed about that sort of confession when Juyeon said his first. “But you probably don’t even know I was there to see you. I still had my hair brown.” He cringed at himself visibly.

“You were waiting for us behind the stage with Younghoon,” Juyeon countered immediately.

Chanhee only started standing out from the crowd after he dyed his hair bright pink, having been more of an unassuming neighbourhood cutie before. Being a quiet science major intermixed with theatre and dance kids made him almost disappear in comparison, at least for most people. Juyeon, on the other hand, was acutely aware of Chanhee no matter the hair color. For him, the only thing that changed with Chanhee’s image was how he suddenly had much less of a chance of approaching Chanhee when everyone wanted to be around the man, too.

“Younghoon let me come with him... “ He admitted shyly, and then changed his expression when realizing something. “Were you already…?”

Juyeon nodded, barely breathing out the answer. “Yeah.”

He closed the space between them again, feeling like if he doesn’t kiss Chanhee again right that moment, he might die. The entire inside of his chest felt like it was burning red hot, heart hammering painfully and lungs full of flowers and he didn’t even care, if his heart was about to explode, he would die happy. Chanhee liked him back, he thought. Chanhee liked him back a lot, and suddenly all of the memories Juyeon registered in his head as Chanhee’s indifference were starting to look mighty different.

The way Chanhee always avoided his eyes was probably embarrassment, not disinterest. The way Chanhee would only touch him briefly, unsure of his moves, never casually or in passing wasn’t avoidance, it was just enamoured awkwardness. The smiles Chanhee would often give him weren’t pitying, he realized, they were fond. Even today, Juyeon thought, Chanhee wasn’t judging him or mocking him for his jacket, he probably wanted Juyeon to strip, and the intense look in his eyes he thought to be so mysterious was simply lust.

Spineless doormat wasn’t the biggest of his flaws, Juyeon noted dully. It was slowness. Just as Chanhee said, he had been dumb, stupid as fuck and a slow idiot who had eyes for one person only, and still failed to see that he was being observed back.

Well, he intended to waste time no more. Chanhee was right there, in Juyeon’s lap, willing, begging, kissing him back with so much emotion Juyeon’s head was swimming and he couldn’t tell apart his own gasps from Chanhee’s. His dick may have been tucked away safely in his pants, but as soon as he grabbed Chanhee by his waist, it woke right back up. 

“Can I take it off now?” He broke the kiss for a second to tug at Chanhee’s skirt again. 

“Yes, god, yes!” The enthusiastic consent was paired with Chanhee getting off Juyeon and onto the bed to start messing with the skirt’s zipper. It was off in a flash, and Juyeon could only assist with getting it over Chanhee’s shoes. With his hand on Chanhee’s ankle, rather than let it go and let the boy continue to undress himself, Juyeon decided to keep him on his back.

“Shoes,” Chanhee muttered, attempting to take unbuckle shoe on the leg that wasn’t being held up.

“I’ll take care of it,” Juyeon muttered, and kissed the bridge of his foot. Chanhee immediately laid back down.

Slowly, with care, Juyeon unfastened the strap on Chanhee’s ankle and took the shoe off, making sure to kiss the spot right above his heel that looked like it could get rubbed sore. He did the same thing with the other foot, focused, wanting to enjoy every single detail about the moment he dreamed so many times of. When the footwear was put away neatly next to the bed, he turned his full affection to Chanhee’s slender, smooth legs.

He kissed his way up one leg slowly, enjoying the feeling of nylon against his lips. A kiss on the ankle, and a small gasp from Chanhee. Four more kisses on his soft, round calf, and then one on the inside of his knee, enjoying how easy it was to lift Chanhee’s leg as far up as he wanted to, having Chanhee so pliable under his touch. Another kiss on the inside of Chanhee’s thigh, Chanhees leg falling over his shoulder and onto his back naturally, and then a bite when he finally reached the end of the white stocking.

“Juyeon…” The way Chanhee called his name, whiney and wanton, made the coil in his stomach tighten again.

Chanhee was painfully hard, Juyeon realized, finally looking down at the man. His dick was leaking precum through the black, lacy fabric of his panties, straining against it, barely kept in, so close to Juyeon’s face he could smell it. Moonlight passing through the window painted delicate designs across his skin, shirt, face, just barely bright enough for Juyeon to make out the details of Chanhee’s. His cheeks were flushed deep pink, and as Juyeon eyed him hungrily he tried to cover his face. Just as Juyeon feared, taking in the extent of perfection he was allowed to witness, so much better than his wildest dream, unraveled all of his self-restraint again.

Where before he was desperate to grab onto whatever Chanhee was willing to offer in fear of the moment passing and disappearing, now his heart was burning with a different type of longing. Chanhee liked him back, he realized again, the very thought still drying up the inside of his mouth and setting his skin on fire. Chanhee wanted him too, and he was being allowed to touch him as a lover, explore him, take him in in all of his magnificence. There was no desperation involved, and yet, the months of longing fueled Juyeon with lust so deep that he almost feared it would engulf him and Chanhee both whole.

“I want you so bad,” he confessed before moving in closer to Chanhee’s crotch and pulling his underwear down just enough for his dick to spring up. It was harder than Juyeon would have expected it to be that after just giving head and making out.

“On god, please, if you don’t hurry up and fuck me,” Chanhee’s tone was aggressive, but his expression told a different story.

“Don’t worry,” Juyeon kissed Chanhee’s hip briefly before succumbing to his wishes and pulling his underwear all the way off. He ran his hands along Chanhee’s legs from his ankles to the shiny bows on his thigh highs. “Those are staying, though.” 

“I would’ve thought you’ll keep the panties, too,” Chanhee relished in the touch, arching his back off the bed and grabbing the pillow next to his face.

“Maybe on a different occasion,” he dared to insinuate, and was rewarded with a lip bite from Chanhee.

“Definitely,” he breathed out and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something else, but only whined instead when Juyeon leaned in and placed a wet, sloppy kiss against the shaft of his cock, and then another on his balls, and then finally one right under them, his nose pressed snug against Chanhee’s groin.

He only managed to leave one tiny bite mark on Chanhee’s inner thigh when he felt something cold and hard poke his hand. A quick look up made him realize he’s being handled a lube bottle, and suddenly the perspective of eating Chanee’s ass out became slightly less interesting in the face of a perspective of, well, fucking his ass out.

He locked eyes with Chanhee, who was now supporting himself on his elbows. There was a silent plea to hurry up in his hungry, blown out eyes. Juyeon almost felt bad for making him wait so long, but then again he knew exactly what he needed to do to stop the waiting. 

“Pillow?” He asked, and Chanhee understood. He took one of the pillows from underneath his hand and with just a little bit of cooperation Juyeon wedged it underneath Chanhee’s ass, providing a much better angle for him. He positioned himself between Chanhee’s legs, stroking them again, enjoying the slick nylon and in return Chanhee wrapped them around his middle, pulling Juyeon closer until he could use his hands, too, and pull Juyeon in for a kiss.

Trying to squeeze lube out onto his fingers and not onto the entire bed while also keeping up with Chanhee’s hungry kisses wasn’t a particularly easy task, but Juyeon managed to do it anyway. The sticky substance was familiarly cold against his fingers, but he didn’t care, and slid his coated fingers down Chanhee’s groin and between his cheeks until they were pressing against his entrance.

“Relax,” he whispered between the kisses, feeling how Chanhee immediately tensed up at the slightest touch. Chanhee nodded in response, eyes squeezed shut, and dug his fingernails hard into Juyeon’s back before letting his body relax and fall slack. To distract Chanhee from the pressure against his rim, he sucked a wet kiss into the side of his jaw, his neck, his collarbone and it worked wonders, because soon he was able to slide a finger into Chanhee with almost no resistance.

His body was so soft and pliable it made Juyeon think of a marshmallow. Feeling his finger slide into Chanhee almost right up to the knuckle felt both unreal and perfectly natural, and he could feel himself twitching in his pants. He hooked the finger when pulling it out and then fucked it into Chanhee straight, earning a whine from the boy.

“You can do more,” he whispered against his mouth. “I’ve… Today…” He trailed off, too embarrassed to finish.

Juyeon might have noticed the lack of resistance, but didn’t really think about the reason behind it, not until Chanhee pressed his face into Juyeon’s shoulder to hide it in embarrassment. A mental image of Chanhee fingering himself, hell, perhaps fucking himself with a toy just before the party popped into his head and started a fire there that spread through his entire body.

“Did you plan this?” He pulled away from Chanhee’s embrace to squirt more lube onto his busy hand. Chanhee immediately covered his face.

“I… I hoped…” His voice was barely above a whisper, and Juyeon felt like there was a thousand sentences hidden in just this tiny phrase. He pulled Chanhee’s hands away from his face, easily grabbing both of his wrists with just one hand. Their eyes locked, and Juyeon slowly added in a second finger, knowing that Chanhee might close his eyes or look away, but won’t be able to shield himself from Juyeon’s burning gaze. Just as Chanhee promised, his finger went in smoothly, disappearing into the soft, plush flesh.

“Did you think of me?” Juyeon asked, slowly scissoring Chanhee open.

Chanhee whined and tried to pull his hands away from Juyeon’s grasp, but not hard enough to actually succeed. Instead, he just clutched his fingers around the collar of his uniform and turned his gaze away, vulnerability written in bold letters all across his face. Juyeon felt like if he looked hard enough, he would be able to see all of Chanhee’s secrets in his eyes just then.

“Did you imagine me doing this?” He asked again, adding some force to his moves. Chanhee whimpered and threw his head back. 

“Yes…”

“Did you think about me groping you under your skirt? Dragging you to my room? Fucking you like this?” To the rhythm of his words, Juyeon twisted and pushed and pulled his slicked fingers, making Chanhee tremble and twitch all over. He wasn’t usually that much of a dirty talker and had gotten embarrassed by less, but the vision of Chanhee fantasizing about him when masturbating was vivid in his head and required answers, proof, something.

“Did you imagine it was my fingers instead?” He pressed on, aware of how his fingers inside of Chanhee were exactly what was making it so hard for the boy to speak up, and still being unwilling to stop or slow down at all.

“N-no… Your cock…” Was all Chanhee managed to squeeze out of himself before he covered his face once again, pulling his wrists out of Juyeon’s grasp. He didn’t stop him, and instead leaned forwards. 

Just a few of Juyeon’s kisses left on the backs of Chanhee’s hands were enough to convince him to move them away, wrap them around Juyeon’s neck instead, let himself be kissed. 

“Please, I can take it.” Chanhee’s voice was soft and delicate, completely unlike the forceful way with which he was scratching against Juyeon’s back. Not that Juyeon minded in the least.

“Are you sure?” His fingers were now knuckles deep in Chanhee, but were he allowed to, he’d prefer to stretch the boy out to the very end, to make his experience as painless and pleasant as possible, no sting or pain, just pure pleasure when Juyeon finally enters him. It seemed that Chanhee had other plans, though.

Chanhee let Juyeon’s forehead rest against his until they were eye to eye. In the pale moonlight, they were only barely able to see each other’s faces, but it felt like they were seeing much, much more.

“I’ve been waiting so long,” Chanhee confessed. “Please.”

Juyeon could feel heat build up in his chest, run through his veins and to his head and fingertips, covering his insides with pink, warm fog. His heart beat faster in his chest, and when he spoke again, he hoped that Chanhee could see how much he meant his words.

“Anything for you.”

They both leaned in for a sweet, chaste kiss before Juyeon pulled away and pulled his fingers out of Chanhee. When he pulled his trousers off his ass, his erect cock bobbed against his stomach in anticipation. Perhaps if Juyeon wasn’t in such a hurry he’d get off the bed and take off his clothes, but Chanhee has been waiting long enough, he thought, and he didn’t want to make him wait any longer. Chanhee handed him a condom from the nightstand and he quickly rolled it on, coated himself with one last squeeze of lube, aligned the head of his cock with Chanhee’s stretched rim.

“Come on,” Chanhee put his hands on Juyeon’s arms, finally letting him have a good look of his flushed, disheveled face. It was perfect.

Just like that, Juyeon pushed in, heat engulfing him almost immediately as he slid in with barely any resistance. His moans blended with Chanhee’s gasps, deafening him, making his vision blur, and he barely willed himself to stop, slow down, let Chanhee adjust to the stretch before he pushed on. It was just a few seconds but Juyeon knew that every heartbeat that he waited, counted. Finally, when he felt Chanhee relax a little, he rocked his hips experimentally.

“Oh god, yes,” Chanhee whined, and the sound echoed inside of Juyeon’s mind, wearing his self control thin, urging him to go faster. He resisted, and let his movements remain slow enough so that he’d be able to put his hand on Chanhee’s cock with ease, stroke him at a languid pace, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. Precum mixed with whatever leftover lube he had on his hand and turned into a slippery, sticky mess.

“Are you okay?” Juyeon wanted to make sure, and Chanhee just whimpered enthusiastic affirmations in response. It was surreal, the way he was completely lost with pleasure just from Juyeon’s cock, just from being fucked, his face red and his lips swollen with previous strain, and Juyeon could barely believe everything was really, truly happening. Nothing else existed, he realized. The world could crash and burn and he’d still hold onto Chanhee’s hips, fuck into him, make love to him and kiss him through the end of the world. 

“Juyeon…” Hearing his own name be called in a drawn out moan both called him back to reality and pulled him deeper into his trance. 

“Yes?” He asked between thrusts, breathless, almost keen to believe that with the way they were connected, they didn’t need to speak a word to communicate. 

“Please, please…” Chanhee was begging, but he seemed to be uncertain what he wanted himself. His eyes were half-closed and heavy with lust. With Juyeon too far away for him to claw at his back, he was grasping his bedsheets desperately.

Juyeon felt like he understood. Gripping Chanhee’s hips with both of his hands, he allowed himself to pick up the pace, and god, did it feel wonderful. The slap of skin against skin was almost hypnotizing, urging him to take more, chase his release faster, harder, deeper. With every thrust Chanhee’s body shook, his cock bouncing against his abdomen, wet with lubricant and precum.

The bedsheets must have not been enough for Chanhee to brace himself, not when each thrust Juyeon was going so impossibly deep into him, his walls hot and pulsing against the latex covered dick. He stretched one hand out as if to grab Juyeon, and he obliged right away, leaning into his touch, letting Chanhee embrace him, arms and legs both, hold onto him as if he was above a bottomless abyss and the only thing keeping him from falling was Juyeon, Juyeon, Juyeon. The angle at which he was thrusting changed just enough to drive Chanhee wild and make his noises even more wanton.

“So close,” he whimpered into Juyeon’s ear. “Ju-just like this, please, please,” his demands were broken up by every thrust eliciting a gasp or a grunt out of him, pulling the air out of his lungs, the clarity from his mind. And Juyeon obliged, keeping his pace, digging his fingers so hard into Chanhee’s hips he would feel the marks there days later.

“Say my name, please,” Juyeon begged.

He wasn’t sure if his eyes were squeezed shut, or if he just couldn’t see anything with how tightly he was being pressed against Chanhee’s neck. He didn’t care either way, not needing eyesight when all his other senses were so severely ablaze with pleasure. He was suddenly allowed the peak of human experience, the ultimate paradise, the secret to mankind, and it was all in Chanhee, in the way their bodies intertwined, rubbed against each other, merged with each other and sparked divine, unmeasurable pleasure.

“Juyeon, Juyeonnie, Juyeonnie,” Chanhee was moaning over and over, and suddenly that was it. He was coming undone, muscles spazzing and clenching and his entire body shaking. Juyeon could feel the hot ropes of his come against his chest, Chanhee’s walls pulsating against his dick, and he was being embraced by Chanhee so tightly, he couldn’t pinpoint a single point of his body nor mind that was left untouched.

Just like that, he came too, knowing that when he grunts incoherently, it’s Chanhee’s name that he’s got on his lips. They rocked together a few more times, each chasing their own release, letting the last of the electricity fizz out before their limbs went limp and Juyeon had to pull out of Chanhee and collapse onto his side. The effort of pulling off the condom and tying it before tossing it somewhere to the side was gargantuan, but he succeeded. With each passing second his heartbeat was slowing down, but the fatigue seemed to make no move to disappear.

“Oh god,” Chanhee’s breath was still heavy as he turned onto his side, to face Juyeon better. He was blushing, breathing heavily, and there were hickeys and bite marks blooming on his neck already. Juyeon felt his heart skip a beat at the perfection.

“Yeah,” He agreed. Exhilarated exclamations was all he could think of, too.

“You’re messy,” Chanhee pointed out, genty tracing with his fingers next to where he came onto Juyeon’s chest. 

“You too,” Juyeon in return caressed Chanhee’s sticky hip. Chanhee made a face at that, the one that Juyeon liked to think of as the scrunchy-nosie, dissatisfied but still weak with the post-high of his orgasm. It wouldn’t do, Juyeon thought. He could manage being covered with spunk for a bit longer, but Chanhee detested gross things.

With a groan, Juyeon pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned off the bed until he could reach his shirt and pick it up. It was already dirty, he thought, so what did it matter if he got it a little more filthy. He handed it to Chanhee, who giggled weakly in return.

“I ruined your shirt,” he admitted, but that didn’t stop him from using the balled up clothing article to remove the various sticky fluids from himself. He then took off his own shirt, crumpled and messy, but at least not used as a rug, and handed it to Juyeon who tried to put it down on the floor with as much respect as possible.

“You alone ruined it?” He was pleasantly surprised with how his voice didn’t go completely sore.

“Alright, _we_ ruined your shirt?” Chanhee tried again, and it was Juyeon’s turn to giggle as he received the dirty fabric. He roughly wiped himself off before straightening the shirt and giving it a once-over. Not wearable, he judged. 

“It’ll wash out,” he shrugged. 

“But how will you walk back to your room?” There was the slightest shadow of a crease between Chanhee’s eyebrows, and Juyeon has learned to interpret that as a frown. 

“Are you kicking me out?” He allowed himself a cheeky joke. Wonders what a mutual confession and post-orgasm high do to a person’s confidence, he thought. 

Chanhee whacked him very lightly on the forearm. “No, I mean in the morning. You’re sleeping here.”

Juyeon continued the banter with a smile. “You’ll lend me one of your shirts.”

“Do you think we wear the same size?”

“You wear oversized shirts, perfect for me.”

Chanhee shook his head, but there was a smile on his lips, threatening to disappear into the moonlight shadows if Juyeon doesn’t chase it with his eyes quick enough. “I’m supposed to be the one stealing your t-shirts.”

“Fine,” Juyeon shrugged again, this time mockingly. “I’ll just walk there shirtless.”

“No!” Chanhee whacked him again. Juyeon pretended that it hurt, and busied himself with taking off his trousers. “The entire campus is not gonna see you shirtless!” 

“Are you aware that people have seen me shirtless before?” He asked. It was true. During dance practice it often got hot, especially during the summer, and upper garments often were forgone. 

“But it’s different now,” Chanhee turned his eyes away from Juyeon, staring off somewhere into the darkness. Juyeon couldn’t help but to grin at that. 

“I guess you’re right. It is different now.” That admission was enough for Juyeon to get Chanhee’s gaze to be on him again. He leaned in for a chaste kiss, but Chanhee held him in place for a longer, deeper one. There was no rush, he thought. They can kiss all they want now. 

“Cold?” Juyeon asked, breaking the kiss when he felt Chanhee tremble softly.

“Yeah, cold.” The boy wriggled the covers from underneath them two and from against the wall, and somehow managed to cover himself in a flash. He held the cover up for Juyeon, who quickly joined.

They embraced, and fell together far too naturally. Their legs intertwined, Chanhee’s nylon-clad legs against Juyeon’s naked ones, Chanhee’s naked groin against Juyeon’s briefs, their arms wrapped around each other. Chanhee’s head right in the middle of Juyeon’s chest, perfectly nestled, kept close to the heart, warm and secure.

Chanhee yawned, his hot breath tingling against Juyeon’s skin, making him grow drowsy in an instant. He would probably have the best sleep of his life, he thought, but one more thing was bothering him, and he had to ask about it.

“So,” he started, and waited for a hum in response to make sure he had Chanhee’s attention. “Did you think I was straight and like, would suddenly want to fuck a guy just because he was dressed in a skirt?”

Chanhee slapped him across his back, hard, and immediately wriggled away from the embrace.

“Ow! Hey!” He laughed, and pretended he didn’t miss the warm weight in his arms already. Chanee didn’t seem to care, though, too busy pressing his face into a pillow and groaning. “No, but really?”

“I don’t know! It was a long shot, okay? I was kind of desperate and thought you could be, like, experimenting.” He was so defensive Juyeon almost felt sorry for asking. Almost being the key word. “Younghoon convinced me to do it.”

Juyeon nodded, unsure if Chanhee could even see that from behind his fingers that he was pressing to his face to cover for whatever the pillow didn’t hide. As if Juyeon hadn’t seen him in a much more embarrassing state just minutes ago, he thought.

“Younghoon is full of weird ideas,” He admitted. Theatre majors always were.

“Besides, it worked.” Chanhee sounded more confident, carefully peeping from between his fingers, and Juyeon hated to have to shake his head at that. He got a scoff and an annoyed look for that “What? It worked! You cannot try to tell me you didn’t love having your hand up my skirt.”

That was true, but it wasn’t what Juyeon was so apprehensive about.

“Chanhee, it worked because you looked so insanely cute in all the pink, not because you looked like a girl or something. I admit, the skirt is an exciting novelty, but you’re guaranteed shorts would have worked just fine.” 

Chanhee bit his lip briefly before shifting around to face Juyeon better. There was a glint in his eyes, a tell tale sign that the embarrassment was about to move over and make way for Chanhee’s devious plan.

“So you like it when I dress cute?” He asked.

“Of course.”

“And you like pink?”

Juyeon nodded, considering. “I mean, I’d like everything on you.”

“Well,” Chanhee cracked a small grin, visibly enjoying the compliment. Juyeon was happy to give him many, many more. “I’m just collecting information for reference on how to best tease you in the future.”

“I’ll tell you that one for free,” Juyeon smiled back. “You won’t have to try very hard. Anything you do will make me go absolutely crazy.”

Chanhee’s smile was so wide that when they kissed, their teeth clacked a little, but neither of them could find it in themselves to stop grinning. Juyeon would never want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the arctic monkeys song mentioned is do i wanna know? but there was no way to mention the title without being tacky. to yell at me, thank me or send me anon hate, find me at @voguelight on twitter and curiouscat
> 
> please drop kudos and comments if you enjoyed! ♡
> 
> ps big thank u to the real ones who dmed me pointing out embarrassing typos and otherwise excellent suggestions without yall this would have been even bigger of a mess and im sorry for selling half baked goods


End file.
